A Promise to Beside you, Always
by Anonymous Lady Phantom
Summary: Abad dua puluh? Sebastian bukan seorang iblis lagi? Kontrak antara Ciel dan Sebastian menghilang? Kejutan apa lagi yang akan hadir pada hidup mereka? Bisakah mereka yang tengah berada di abad yang seharusnya mereka tak ada, melewati semuanya? /RnR please/Chapter 2 update/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**A PROMISE TO BESIDE YOU, ALWAYS**

**Pair : Sebastian x Ciel**

**Warning : boyxboy, typo bertebaran, deskripsi minim, OOC, alur kecepetan, and many more.**

**Ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. **

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**HAPPY READING MINNA!**

Pagi yang cerah. Dimana kicauan burung dengan riang bernyanyi, sedikit menghibur sang kepala Keluarga Phantomhive, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya mengalihhkan pandangan pada jendela yang mengarah langsung pada halaman mansionnya yang cukup luas. Ketenangan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan karena hari ini Sebastian membebaskan dari semua jadwal yang selalu membuatnya sibuk. Ia meminum Earl Grey miliknya dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian mengetuk pintu lalu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Bocchan, saya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di ruang bawah tanah." Gumam sang butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel phantomhive, pemilik perusahaan mainan dan juga permen yang terkenal seeropa terlihat memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh butlernya.

"Sesuatu yang menarik? Maksudmu?" tanya anak lelaki tersebut dengan nada penasaran. Sebastian hanya mengangguk dan senyum tipis terlihat dibibirnya.

"Ya sesuatu yang menarik, apa anda ingin memeriksanya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, bawa aku kesana, Sebastian!" ternyata sang Earlpun memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dia berjalan mendahului sang butler dan Sebastian hanya mengikutinya. Ciel berjalan cepat dan ia membuka pintu yang mengarah pada ruang bawah tanah. Sebastian masih berada di belakang sang master dan kini ia membawa lilin untuk menerangi ruang yang lembab dan gelap tersebut.

"Dimana Sebastian?" tanya anak laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu saat ia tak menemukan apapun di ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

"Sebelah sini, bocchan." Sang butler menekan salah satu foto kusam yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut dan dinding tersebut sedikit bergetar dan sebuah pintu terlihat. Ciel ternganga karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini. "Ayo Sebastian." Sang bocchan sedikit berlari menuju sebuah ruang baru tersebut. Namun sang butler menarik tangannya.

"Biar saya yang masuk duluan, bocchan. Saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko apabila terjadi sesuatu kepada anda." Ujar Sebastian dan akhirnya mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ciel. Sebastian mulai berjalan memasuki ruang rahasia tersebut dan yang hanya ia lihat sebuah ruang seperti laboratorium ilmiah yang sudah tidak terpakai yang kira-kira menurut Sebastian berukuran 10 x 20 meter. Terdapat banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba. Sebastian yang tahu bahwa masternya berada di belakangnya langsung menutupi mulut Ciel dengan tangannya. Sang master memiliki penyakit asma yang bisa saja kambuh jika menghirup debu sebanyak ini.

"Bocchan, kita keluar dari sini. Saya akan membersihkan ruangan ini lalu kita bisa memeriksa kembali." Ujar sang butler dan sempat mendapat protes dari sorot iris biru Ciel saat tangan yang menurutnya besar itu mendadak membekapnya. Ciel kembali mengangguk pelan dan mereka berdua segera keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

Xxx

Setelah mengantarkan Ciel kembali kedalam ruangannya dan membuatkan kembali teh dan juga cemilan, Sebastian kembali memasuki ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Dengan bantuan sebuah lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang, iris crimsonnya menyipit tak kala ia sangat tidak menyukai betapa kotornya ruang rahasia tersebut. Ia yang kini menggunakan masker dan membawa pembersih debu bersiap menyingkirkan kotoran tersebut.

'Ruangan ini seperti berasal dari masa depan, ini aneh.' Gumam Sebastian dalam hati. Yang terpenting ia sekarang harus menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersih ini secepat mungkin.

Tak banyak waktu yang harus Sebastian habiskan untuk membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat bersih. Namun kembali Sebastian dikejutkan saat ia tak sengaja menekan sebuah tombol merah dan membuat laboratorium ilmiah itu terlihat bekerja dan semua lampu yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut menyala. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah benda besar seperti sebuah lemari besi yang berada di tengah-tengah laboratorium yang memiliki tinggi kirakira dua meter. Ia membuka pintu benda tersebut dan tidak terisi apapun.

'Laboratorium dan benda asing, ini sungguh membuatku bertanya-tanya' batin sang butler sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Sebastian?" sebuah suara yang sangat Sebastian kenal memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang bocchan berjalan kearahnya.

"Benda apa ini?" tanya sang Earl sambil memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sebastian yang hendak mencegahnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan iapun mengikuti sang bocchan.

"Saya tidak tahu, bocchan." Ujar sang raven jujur. Ia merasakan ruang tersebut cukup panas. Mereka berdua seperti berada di dalam sebuah oven yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Disini cukup panas." Gumam Ciel yang mendesah kecewa saat tak mendapati apapun didalam ruang atau kotak besar—yang berukuran tidak lebih dar meter itu. Namun saat mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang sempit tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dan sontak membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Sebastian!" Teriak Ciel panik dan mendapat anggukan dari sang butler. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu besi tersebut namun sia-sia. Sebastian mengerutkan keningnya karena dengan kekuatannya sebagai iblis sama sekali tidak bisa membuka pintu tersebut. Saat Sebastian masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut, Ciel Phantomhive hanya bisa meringkuk dipojokan. Ia berusaha untuk tenang namun sebenarnya ia cukup ketakutan. Akankah ia mati disini? Beberapa menit kemudian, ruang besi tersebut berguncang hebat. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang bocchan lalu memeluk tubuh rentan itu erat.

"Tenang bocchan, saya selalu berada bersama anda." Ujarnya pelan dan Ciel membalas pelukan tersebut.

Sebastian mengira, ia dan Ciel telah berada didalam ruang besi tersebut selama satu jam. Tak lama kemudian, guncangan dari ruang tersebut mereda dan perlahan menghilang. Sebastian memutuskan untuk kembali mendobrak pintu tersebut. Ia menggendong masternya ala bridal style, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menendang pintu besi tersebut dan usahanya kini berhasil. Matanya kembali menyipit tak kala ia melihat laboratorium itu kembali ke bentuk asalnya, sangat kotor dan semua lampu yang tadinya menyala, kini mati. Mata crimsonnya terlihat menyala didalam kegelapan. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sebastian?" panggil sang Earl pelan. Ia yang tadi tertidur dalam pelukan sang butler mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Sebastian sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat maansion Phantomhive yang seperti telah ditinggal berabad abad yang lalu. Kini mereka berdua ada di ruangan sang bocchan.

"Sebastian, ada apa ini?" teriak sang Earl terkejut. Ia memaksa untuk turun dari gendongan tersebut sambil berlari menghampiri kamarnya yang sudah diselimuti oleh kain kain putih. Ciel yang nampak shock segera berlari menuju ruangan yang lain dan tak sengaja menabrak Sebastian. Sebastian yang terlihat bingung hanya mengikuti sang bocchan dari belakang.

"Meirin, Finny, Bard, jelaskan padaku apa yang tengah ter-" perkataan Ciel terhenti saat melihat ruangan yang paling luas kini hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang nampak sudah lama tak terurus.

"Rumahku, ada apa dengan rumahku?" lirihnya pelan. Sebastian segera memberikan jas hitamnya karena suhu terasa cukup dingin.

"Coba kita lihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana, bocchan." Gumam sang raven sambil berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Saat itu, angin kecang khas musim dingin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Ciel berjalan menghampiri sang butler.

"Sebastian, bukankah seharusnya masih musim semi?" tanya sang bocchan penasaran. Sebastian mengangguk, ya seharusnya begitu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut kecil sang master dan itu juga menjadi pertanyaan sang iblis. Pandangan Sebastian menangkap adanya seseorang yang sedang menyingkirkan tebalnya salju di halaman mansion. Ia berjalan mendekati seorang lelaki itu.

"Permisi, apa anda melihat pelayan mansion ini?" tanya sang butler sopan. Iris crimson tersebut menyipit tak kala yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang terlihat mirip dengan Bard namun ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Eh? Apa yang kau maksud itu kakekku? Kakekku dulu adalah seorang pelayan mansion ini. Tentu saja ia sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan menatap Sebastian penasaran.

"Begitu. Boleh saya tahu ini abad keberapa?" tanya Sebastian lagi yang sepertinya mulai menemukan jawaban.

"Pffttt bercandamu sungguh keterlaluan. Tentu saja ini abad ke dua puluh. Apa kepalamu terbentur, tuan?" ejek sang kepala merah. Sebastian akhirnya menemukan jawaban. Sepertinya ia dan bocchan terlempar ke masa depan dimana mereka tidak seharusnya berada.

"Maukah anda menceritakan apa yang anda ketahui, tuan? Tentunya dengan imbalan yang impas." Tawar sang butler sambil memperlihatkan satu kantong hitam dengan isian emas murni. Pemuda itu mengambilnya lalu melihat isi dari kantong tersebut.

"Ini terlalu banyak, tapi tak apalah. Ayo ikut denganku." Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu sambil melempar begitu saja sekop yang ia pegang. Sebastian melirik pada sang bocchan dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua lalu mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar,dan hanya terlihat salju disana sini. Pemuda yang belum mereka kenali itu membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Silahkan, maaf rumahku terlalu kecil." Ujar pemuda itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Sang Earl memasuki ruang tamu itu terlebih dahulu lalu duduk dikursi. Ia masih terlihat berpikir bagaimana ia dan Sebastian bisa berada di abad dua puluh? Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali membawakan mereka berdua teh. Dengan terpaksa Sebastian duduk disamping bocchannya. Ia menatap ruang tamu tersebut dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah lukisan yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Apakah itu kakek anda?" tanya sang butler. Ciel ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada lukisan tersebut, begitupula dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Ya itu adalah kakekku." Ujar pemuda itu dan membuat alis sang earl mengernyit.

"Begitu, beliau menikah dengan hmm Meirin-san?" tanya Sebastian lagi dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Dulu, kakekku pernah bercerita bahwa beliau pernah bekerja di mansion besar tadi. Namun semenjak pemilik beserta butlernya menghilang, lama-kelamaan perusahaan pemilik mansion itupun mengalami kebangkrutan. Banyak pengusaha yang ingin membeli mansion tersebut namun salah seorang pelayan senior terus mempertahankannya. Sampai pada akhirnya pelayan bernama Tanaka itu meninggal dunia dan tinggallah kakekku, nenekku, dan satu teman mereka. Merekapun tidak bisa terus-terusan merawat mansion tersebut karena tidak ada yang menggaji mereka. Akhirnya rumah itu di ambil oleh Kerajaan karena sang pemilik merupakan anjing penjaga Ratu. Setelah itu pemilik manor tersebut dikabarkan meninggal dan kata kakekku kematian tersebut dipalsukan. " jelas sang pemuda lalu meneguk teh hangat miliknya. Ciel yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut dibuatnya. "eh tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa ya? Apa kalian kerabat dari pemilik mansion tersebut?" tanya pemuda itu. Sebastian yang akhirnya mengerti mulai membuka suara.

"Anda betul, kami adalah cucu dari kerabat sang pemilik manor. Perkenalkan nama saya Sebastian dan disamping saya adalah Ciel. Nama yang sengaja diberikan kedua orang tuanya karena mereka sangat mengagumi Ciel Phantomhive, sang pemilik mansion. Kami meneruskan pencarian kedua orang tua kami mengenai kebenaran tentang keluarga Phantomhive dimasa lampau. Kalau berkenan, bolehkah anda memperkenalkan diri juga?" tanya Sebastian balik. Ciel yang mendengarnya hanya diam tak bersuara. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ah begitu. Namaku John. Sebenarnya aku bekerja di London sebagai wartawan. Namun karena hari ini aku mengambil cuti, aku hanya mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Ya membersihkan halaman mansion tersebut dari salju."

"Apakah informasi ini cukup, bocchan?" tanya sang butler berbisik. Ciel hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ah ya kata kakekku, sebelum pelayan bernama Tanaka itu meninggal, ia sempat berpesan kepada kakekku untuk menyampaikan suatu kalimat jika sang pemilik manor kembali." Gumam John sambil terlihat berpikir. "Hm kalau tidak salah 'dimana anda dapat melihat semua tempat, disitulah harapan anda'."

"Dimana anda dapat melihat semua tempat, disitulah harapan anda?" ujar Sebastian mengulangi ucapan pemuda itu. Ciel terlihat berpikir keras mengartikan maksud dari pelayan Tanaka.

"Ya, semua pelayan tidak mengerti akan maksud dari Tanaka. Kakekku hanya mengiyakan saja. Sepertinya hanya itu yang aku ketahui mengenai mansion tersebut. "

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuan anda tuan. Kami permisi." Ucap sang butler sambil mempersilahkan Ciel keluar terlebih dahulu dari rumah tersebut.

"Ya sama-sama." Jawab John sambil kembali memeriksa kantung berisi emas miliknya.

Xxx

Ada apa dengan Ciel? Sedaritadi ia hanya diam mendengarkan. Sebastian yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, bocchan?" tanya sang butler dengan nada khawatir. Ciel yang kini memakai jas Sebastian, hanya menggelengkan pelan. Ternyata jas tersebut cukup ampuh membuatnya terhindar dari dinginya musim dingin.

"Sebastian, aku sungguh bingung." ujar sang majikan yang akhirnya buka suara dengan suara lirih. Sebastian mengangguk memahami perasaan sang bocchan.

"Saya mengerti bocchan, bagaimana jika kita menyelidiki perkataan yang diucapkan Tanaka-san. Sepertinya ia ingin menunjukan sesuatu kepada anda." Usul Sebastian.

"Ya, kita harus kembali ke manor segera."

Xxx

"Dimana anda dapat melihat semua tempat, disitulah harapan?" gumam sang bocchan sesampainya mereka di mansion Phantomhive yang sudah sangat tak terawat. Ia menoleh kearah atap karena secara logika hanya tempat itulah dimana kita bisa melihat semua tempat. Ia menoleh kepada sang butler dan mendapat anggukan.

"Bocchan, sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang saya ingin katakan." Ujar sang butler dan mendapat tatapan heran dari Ciel.

"Cepat katakan!" Ujar Ciel tegas. Sebastian menarik nafas dalam.

"Saya adalah iblis. Tidak bisa merasakan panas ataupun dingin. Namun, untuk kali ini saya kembali dapat merasakan dinginnya salju pada musim ini." Ujar Sebastian sambil membuka sarung tangannya dan terlihat tidak ada segel iblisnya lagi. Itu tandanya….

"Jadi kau sekarang adalah manusia, sepertiku?" tanya Ciel sedikit berteriak. "Dan segel iblis itu?" Ciel membuka penutup matanya dan sama, tidak ada lagi segel iblis yang terdapat pada mata kanannya. Ya ampun ada kejutan apalagi.

Sebastian mencoba untuk melakukan lompatan yang biasanya dapat ia lakukan sampai keatap mansion tersebut. Namun tampaknya benar, kekuatan iblisnya telah hilang. Ia kini hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, sama seperti Ciel. Jadi kesimpulannya, ia juga tidak bisa memakan jiwa sang bocchan.

"Sepertinya benar, saya saat ini hanya manusia biasa seperti anda, bocchan." Gumam Sebastian dengan suara lirih. Dia masih menatap punggung tangannya yang tak memiliki segel iblis. Ciel merasa tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Ia pasti akan jatuh jika tangan Sebastian tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Anda harus beristirahat bocchan." Gumam pemuda berambut raven itu sambil menggendong Ciel ala bridal style. Ciel tidak menolak dan membiarkan saja Sebastian memperlakukannya demikian. Hanya semburat merah yang nampak menghiasi pipinya. Namun sepertinya Sebastian tidak mengetahui hal tersebut dan mereka berjalan memasuki manor. Sebastian menarik kain putih yang menutupi tempat tidur sang bocchan. Ya meskipun telah ditinggal selama bertahun-tahun, tempat tidur tersebut masih layak untuk dipakai. Dengan hati-hati Sebastian membaringkan tubuh Ciel. Sebastian menatap sekitar dan ia berniat untuk membersihkannya segera. Namun sepertinya, sang bocchan mengetahui gelagat itu.

"Tidak usah dibersihkan. Kau boleh pergi, Sebastian." Ujar Ciel dengan suara tertahan. Sebastian yang mendengarnya tentu saja membulatkan mata, terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Ciel.

"Kau sudah tidak punya seseorang untuk diikuti bukan? Kontrak kita hilang begitu saja dan aku sendiri belum membalaskan dendamku." Lanjut Ciel dan terdengar suara sesegukan dari mulut mungil itu. Sebastian hanya bisa diam. Ia sendiri bingung mesti berkata apa. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sang raven. Ia tidak ingin mantan pelayannya itu bahwa ia sebenarnya menangisi kepergiannya. Ia tidak ingin Sebastian pergi namun apa daya. Sepertinya memang mereka harus berpisah disini. Mata Ciel tiba-tiba memandang sebuah frame yang terlihat sangat tua. Dalam frame tersebut terdapat foto ia yang tengah tertidur di ruang kerjanya dan ada Sebastian disampingnya. Foto yang memberikan tanda betapa Sebastian adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Meskipun ia sendiri tak ingin mengakui hal tersebut.

"Anda memang benar, kontrak iblis diantara kita hilang begitu saja. Tapi tidak dengan janji saya untuk selalu bersama anda, bocchan." Ujar Sebastian sambil memegang punggung Ciel lembut. Ciel yang mendengarnya memilih diam tak bersuara.

"Saya dulu memanglah seorang iblis. Tidak bisa merasakan apa itu rasanya makanan manusia, apalagi dengan namanya kasih sayang. Namun dua tahun terakhir bersama anda, saya menyadari bahwa saya menyayangi anda, Ciel Phantomhive." Baiklah, pengakuan jujur dari sang Raven membuat jantung Ciel berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan ia sangatlah terkejut, namun entahlah hatinya bersorak kegirangan. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Seorang iblis bisa merasakan kasih sayang? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Sebastian." Ujar Ciel sambil menghapus air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya. Dia menoleh pada Sebastian dan mantan butlernya itu menatapnya penuh keseriusan. Namun bukanlah ucapan yang pembelaan diri yang terdengar dari mulut sang raven tersebut. Tapi Sebastian malah memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir mungil Ciel. Sentuhan bibir yang singkat itu mampu membuat seorang Ciel Phantomhive diam tak berkutik. Setelah itu, Sebastian segera berdiri menghadap kepada Ciel yang terduduk diam di tepi ranjang. Sepertinya kecupan tersebut membawa efek yang besar bagi anak laki-laki bersurai kelabu tersebut. Sebastian langsung membungkuk dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian biru cerah, cincin yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi keluarga Phantomhive.

"Ijinkan saya untuk selalu menjaga anda, Ciel Phantomhive." Ujar Sebastian dengan ekpresi wajah serius. Ciel menoleh dan ia membiarkan tangannya terjulur begitu saja menerima cincin tersebut menghiasi ibu jarinya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku dalam keadaan apapun, Sebastian. Ini perintah!" ucap Ciel absolute. Sebastian tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yes, my Lord." Jawab sang raven kembali menundukan kepala. Ia meraih tangan Ciel lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan itu penuh dengan perasaan. tanpa Sebastian ketahui, semburat merah muda kini tengah menghampiri kedua pipi Ciel dan seulas senyumanpun terpangpang jelas pada bibir mungil sang bocchan. Akankah mereka berdua yang kini sama-sama manusia biasa, bisa bertahan di abad kedua puluh—abad dimana mereka tidak seharusnya berada? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**A PROMISE TO BESIDE YOU, ALWAYS**

**Pair : Sebastian x Ciel**

**Warning : boyxboy, typo bertebaran, deskripsi minim, OOC, alur kecepetan, akan banyak OC disini, and many more.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ! HAPPY READING MINNA!**

* * *

Badai salju telah berhenti dan menyisakan berbagai tumpukan salju disana sini. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya terlihat tebalnya saju dan beberapa batang pohon tanpa daun. Beberapa mobil besar tampak sibuk membersihkan jalan dari gunungan salju tersebut namun siapa yang peduli pada seorang pemuda yang tengah menggendong seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun? Sebastian, sang mantan butler mencoba untuk terus menahan dinginnya salju yang mengenai tangan dan juga kepalanya. Tangannya dan kakinya perlahan mulai terasa kaku namun dia mengabaikannya. Ia yang telah lama hidup menjadi seorang iblis, kini harus bisa beradaptasi menjadi manusia biasa. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ciel yang kini tengah ia gendong. Ia tidak ingin Ciel merasakan kedinginan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mereka kini tengah berjalan kaki hendak menuju London. Hell berjalan kaki? Ya dengan terpaksa karena sedari tak ada kendaraan yang dapat mereka tumpangi.

**Flashback**

"Saya hanya menemukan ini di kamar Tanaka-san." Ujar Sebastian sambil memberikan sebuah buku dan sebuah kantong berukuran cukup besar kepada Ciel. Ciel menerimanya dan mulai membaca buku tersebut.

"Ini… ini berisi kejadian setelah aku dan kau menghilang." Gumam Ciel dengan ekpresi terkejut. "Ya semua yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu benar, mereka mengira bahwa Ciel Phantomhive telah mati." Lanjut Ciel sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan, bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada penasaran.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja Ciel." Ujar Ciel dengan ekpresi dingin. Hubungan ia dan Sebastian kini memang bukan sebagai majikan dan pelayan lagi. Ya itu yang ada di pikiran Ciel.

"Baiklah Ciel. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya sang raven lagi dengan bahasa informal. Ciel tampak terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kau sudah memeriksa kembali ruang bawah tanah itu?"

"Ya, dan ruang itu tidak dapat berfungsi. Sepertinya kita benar-benar terjebak di abad ini." Gumam Sebastian sambil berjalan menghampiri jendela. Tampaknya badai salju tengah turun dengan lebatnya.

"Ya apa boleh buat. Kita tidak bisa disini terus. Ini bukan rumahku lagi." Gumam Ciel sambil melihat koin-koin emas miliknya yang masih tersisa. Ia kini tak memiliki apapun lagi selain Sebastian.

"Maksudmu, kita akan ke London?" tanya sang mantan butler sambil sedikit membulatkan matanya, memandang Ciel dengan memberi isyarat -apa kau yakin?-

"Ya, kita akan memulai hidup baru disana. Earl Ciel Phantomhive telah lama mati. Dan kini hanya ada Ciel, ya hanya Ciel." Ujar si pemilik iris biru sambil berjalan menghampiri Sebastian.

**Flashback off**

Mata crimson Sebastian menyipit tak kala ia melihat sebuah mobil yang terlihat lebih modern mengarah kepada mereka. Tepat seperti dugaannya, mobil berwarna kuning mencolok itu berhenti tepat di samping mereka. Ia dan Ciel nampak menengok ke arah mobil itu secara bersamaan.

"Anda butuh tumpangan tuan?" tawar sang supir taksi yang telah membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Tanpa ragu Sebastian mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan sang supir.

"Ya, kami hendak menuju London. Tapi sayangnya uang dan pakaian kami tadi di curi oleh seorang kelompok orang tak dikenal dan kami hanya mempunyai ini." Sebastian memperlihatkan beberapa koin emas yang tentu saja membuat mata sang supir membulat. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak emas murni berkilau tersebut.

"Tentu tentu, akan saya antarkan anda dan juga anak anda." Gumam sang supir yang telah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil belakang, mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Supir tersebut ternyata memiliki tubuh gempal dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Supir itu juga memiliki kumis yang cukup tebal dengan iris kecoklatan. Tampak banyak basa-basi lagi, Sebastian dan Ciel segera memasuki mobil tersebut. Nampak guratan urat kesal terlihat di kening Ciel. Anak? Jadi si supir itu mengira dia adalah anak Sebastian? Rasanya ia ingin mencekik si supir yang sudah seenak jidatnya mengatakan hal tersebut, namun ia lebih memilih diam.

Sebastian menghela nafas lega karena ia tidak jadi untuk berjalan kaki menuju london sambil menggendong Ciel. Jika saja ia masih menjadi iblis, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Menjadi manusia membuat ia cukup kerepotan. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat si supir mengira bahwa Ciel adalah anaknya. Dan lihatlah Ciel masih setia dengan death glare terbaiknya, menatap sang supir dari kurisi penumpang. Mobil itu mulai berjalan.

"Maaf tuan, yang disamping saya ini adalah adik saya." Gumam sang raven dan Ciel langsung menoleh kepada Sebastian. Adik katanya?

"Oh begitu. Maaf maaf." Gumam si supir sambil terkekeh. Ciel hanya mendengus kesal dan masih menatap tajam pada Sebastian. Dia sedikit berdiri untuk berbisik pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu hah?" bisik Ciel kesal.

"My my, jadi kau ingin aku menganggapmu apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa hubungan kita bukan sebagai majikan dan pelayan lagi? Oh atau kau ingin aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku, begitu?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Sebastian membuat Ciel terdiam. Sebastian hanya terkekeh pelan karena ia berhasil mengerjai mantan majikannya. Ciel kembali duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bodoh." Desis Ciel tajam. Dan pertanyaan dari Sebastian itu akan ia pikirkan nanti. Hubungan ia dan Sebastian—apa hubungan ia dan Sebastian sebenarnya? Kini mereka berdua memilih untuk diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan Ciel hanya memandangi butiran salju yang kembali turun tanpa henti. .

Xxx

Kini mereka berdua—Sebastian dan Ciel telah sampai di kota London. Ciel sempat mengernyitkan dahi tak kala ia melihat banyak perubahan yang terjadi di kota tersebut. Banyak kendaraan modern mondar mandir kesana kemari dan ada juga sebuah kendaraan besar berbentuk kotak yang ia tak tahu apa namanya. Mereka berdua sebenarnya sedang mencari toko untuk menukarkan emas dengan uang kertas. Tak disangka, banyak orang yang menoleh ke arah mereka. Mungkin mereka heran dimusim dingin seperti ini ada dua manusia yang tidak memakai pakaian hangat. Ciel terlihat kesal saat beberapa wanita melirik Sebastian yang tampaknya tidak menyadarinya.

"Benar-benar sebuah kemajuan zaman yang pesat." Gumam Sebastian sambil mengusap dagunya. "Ah itu dia tokonya. Ayo Ciel!" ajak Sebastian sambil menarik tangan Ciel. Ciel hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti mantan butlernya itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan langsung menukar sekantong penuh koin emas. Sang pemilik toko lalu memberikan mereka berdua satu koper berisi uang. Sebanyak itukah harga emas mereka untuk jaman sekarang? Sebastian langsung mengambil koper tersebut lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Sekarang kita akan membeli perlengkapan musim dingin." Gumam Sebastian dan langsung menarik tangan Ciel begitu saja. Ciel hanya mendengus namun tak memberikan protes. Sejujurnya jas yang Sebastian berikan kini tak lagi dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mungil- maksudnya lembut. Tak berapa lama, Sebastian menemukan sebuah toko pakaian dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini Ciel? Nampaknya pas dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Sebastian sambil mencocokan sebuah jaket tebal pada Ciel. Sang mantan Earl tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Sebastian datar.

"Baik, coba kau ganti pakaianmu dengan semua ini di ruang ganti sana." Ujar Sebastian sambil menujuk sebuah ruangan kecil. "Dan maaf Ciel, aku tak bisa membantumu menggantikan pakaian." Tambahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan deat glare terbaik dari anak yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun itu.

"Ya, aku tahu!" Ujar Ciel yang langsung mengambil beberapa pakaian yang dipegang Sebastian lalu berjalan begitu saja menuju ruangan yang ditunjukan oleh mantan butlernya. Sebastian hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan super singkat dari Ciel. Setelah sampai di ruangan tersebut, Ciel segera melihat dirinya sendiri di hadap cermin besar. Dia menghela nafas dan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri. Meskipun ia berada di dalam toko, Ciel masih bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh polosnya. Cepat-cepat ia memakai pakaian yang Sebastian belikan dan nampaknya semuanya pas sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Ia memungut pakaiannya sebelumnya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sebastian hanya menggesekan telapak tangannya mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin dan terhindar dari hiportermia. Sesekali dia meniupkan nafasnya pada jari-jarinya. Ia kini duduk di sebuah kursi, menunggu Ciel keluar. Tadi ia sempat berbicang dengan pemilik toko pakaian itu. Wanita yang menurutnya berusia tiga puluhan itu berkata bahwa ia baru melihat pemuda setampan dirinya. Sebastian tentu saja hanya memberikan senyum dan menjawab seperlunya. Untung saja keadaan toko tersebut cukup ramai dan membuat wanita itu tak bisa lama-lama berbincang dengannya. Dan keuntungan dari pembicaraan singkat itu adalah mereka berdua mendapat diskon dari sang pemilik toko. Lumayan untuk menghemat pengeluaran mereka. Tak lama dari situ, ia melihat Ciel berjalan menuju kearahnhya. Senyum terlihat mengembang di bibir Sebastian.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada malas. Ia menatap Sebastian datar.

"Perfectly." Jawab sang mantan butler sambil memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Ciel sekarang. Mari saya deskripsikan, Ciel memakai jaket tebal khas musim dingin sampai lututnya dengan warna biru dan bulu-bulu tebal yang berwarna hitam. Biru dan hitam adalah perpaduan yang pas bagi sang bocchan. Menurut Sebastian, Ciel nampak lebih imut tanpa memakai penutup matanya itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" desis Ciel tak suka. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu." Gumamnya tanpa menatap Sebastian. Sebastian masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Baik, tapi aku bingung mesti memilih pakaian yang mana." Gumam sang mantan butler sambil terlihat berpikir. Ciel menghela nafas lalu berinisiatif memilihkan pakaian untuk pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Yang ini sepertinya cocok untukmu." Gumam Ciel yang tengah berusaha mengambil sebuah jaket selutut berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena jaket tersebut berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sebastian yang melihat kesulitan Ciell, segera membantu sang mantan majikan. Tak disengaja, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Ciel dan entahlah membuat anak lelaki berusia 13 tahun itu terdiam.

"Ciel?" panggil Sebastian untuk menyadarkan Ciel. Anak berambut kelabu itu segera menoleh dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sebastian masih memegang tangannya.

"Cepat pakai!" Ujar Ciel sambil melemparkan jaket tersebut. Sebastian masih menatap ciel dengan ekpresi bingung. Namun, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ciel Nampak sangat imut jika sedang berblushing ria seperti itu, menurutnya.

"Baik." Ujar Sebastian lalu berjalan menuru ruang ganti. Kini giliran Ciel yang menunggu. Dia menatap arah sekitar. Pandangannya tertarik pada satu keluarga untuk yang tengah asik memilih pakaian untuk anak mereka yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Mereka tampak akur dan juga bahagia. Ciel memalingkan wajahnya—entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama…" lirih Ciel pelan sambil mengusap cincin biru miliknya. Tak sadar, Sebastian yang telah berganti pakaian tengah berada tepat dihadapannya, menatap intens wajah sang mantan bocchan.

"Ciel?" panggil Sebastian lagi dan ekpresi wajah Ciel berubah menjadi biasa, datar. Ia membalas pandangan pada si pemilik manic crimson itu.

"Apa?" desis Ciel tajam namun segera ia dikejutkan dengan tampilan Sebastian sekarang yang menurutnya cukup keren. Tenang, dia tidak akan memuji penampilan sang mantan butler, itu terlalu gengsi. Nanti Sebastian bisa besar kepala.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sebastian sambil sedikit berpose dan sukses membuat banyak perhatian mengarah pada pemuda yang tidak diketahui usia sebenarnya itu.

"Ya, bagus." Jawab Ciel singkat dan hanya membuat Sebastian tersenyum maklum dengan sikap dingin ciel. Ah dia hanya sedikit tsundere menurutnya. Tsundere yang manis. Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian mengacak-acak rambut Ciel pelan. Ciel cukup kaget dan hanya diam saja. Ia merasakan kilasan balik saat ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sebastian. Entahlah, ia merasa hatinya menghangat di musim dingin seperti ini, hanya karena sentuhan sang mantan butler.

"Ayo kita beli pakaian lagi, setelah itu kita akan mencari rumah baru untuk beristirahat." Ujar Sebastian dan mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Ciel.

Xxx

Setelah sekitar satu jam mereka berburu pakaian, kini Sebastian dan Ciel telah keluar dari toko tersebut dengan membawa koper dan juga beberapa stel pakaian yang telah mereka beli. Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah papan bertulisan apartemen. Sepertinya mereka akan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil untuk menjadi tempat mereka tinggal untuk sementara. Namun, tampaknya Ciel tengah tertarik pada dua orang pengamen jalanan yang tengah memperlihatkan pertunjukan mereka. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah memainkan biola, dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya hendak bernyanyi. Sebastian yang mengetahui antusiasnya Ciel, hanya mengikuti laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu dari belakang.

_With our elonganting shadows on the paved street line up_

_I'm walking together with you in the twilight_

_As our hands are held, if only you could stay beside me forever_

_I would be so happy that I could end up in tears_

_The wind has become frigid_

_And the scent of winter is apparent_

_Very soon that season will ariived iat this town_

_The season when i can stay close with you_

_I have a feeling that we'd be able to overcome any kind of hardship _

_I sincerely pray that days like this will continue forever and ever _

_The wind knocks on the window, and shakes the night awake _

_No matter what kind of sorrows, I'll help you turn them into smiles _

_The snowflakes keep falling outside our window _

_Not knowing when to stop, they continue dyeing our town white _

_The impulse to do something for a certain someone you care about is called "love" _

_As I have just learned _

_Even if I should have lost sight of you _

_I can become a star and continue shining on you _

_Be it smiles or nights soaked in tears _

_I'll always stay by you forever _

_When we cuddle up together _

_Gazing at the first snow of this year, during this moment _

_Happiness begins to flow all over me _

_I'm neither being spoiled nor weak _

_I simply want to stay this way together with you _

_I think so from the bottom of my heart _

_The pure-white snowflakes piled up on the streets will sketch new memories onto our hearts _

_From now on, too, we'll stick together..._

"Sebastian, ayo pergi…" ujar Ciel sambil melengos berjalan mendahului sang mantan butler. Sebastian mengangguk sambil memberikan beberapa uang kepada pengamen tersebut.

"Yes, my lord.."

Xxx

Akhirnya mereka kini mempunyai sebuah apartemen untuk tempat tinggal sementara. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk mereka berdua. Dengan dua kamar, satu dapur, satu ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu, dan satu kamar mandi. Semua ruangan berlapisi cat berwarna cream yang membuatnya makin terasa nyaman. Setelah mereka membersihkan diri masing-masing lalu menyelesaikan makan malam, tak banyak kata yang mereka ucapan. Ciel lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di kamarnya, secepatnya.

Ciel phantomhive, kini meringkuk di atas sebuag tempat tidur yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Malam ini adalah malam pertamanya yang ia habisakan di zaman yang terlalu baginya dan juga Sebastian. Iris sapphirenya menatap datar pada satu-satunya jendela yang berada di kamar tersebut. Dia bangun lalu mendudukan dirinya sendiri sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Hidup tanpa tujuan itu….. menyakitkan.." gumamnya lirih sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Jam kini telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, dan ia tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya akan bagaimana keadaan mantan butlernya saat ini. Ciel merangkak lalu berjalan pelan berniat keluar dari kamarnya. Di bukanya pintu itu secara perlahan dan matanya sedikit melebar saat ia melihat Sebastian tengah diam tak bergerak, menatap keluar dari jendela. Dia jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar tersebut. Apakah Sebastian menyesali akan janji kepadanya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, dia memutuskan untuk mendekati pemilik manic crimson tersebut.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Ciel dengan nada biasa. Dia melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap pria berambut raven itu tajam. Sebastian yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"My my, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur. Kau perhatian sekali, Ciel.." ucap Sebastian yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda mantan tuan mudanya. Ciel mendesah pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan berbesar kepala terlebih dahulu, aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Ciel kalem sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal—ya padahal dia sendiri cukup mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sebastian. Entah mengapa..

"Segera tidur, Ciel. esok pasti akan lebih baik.." ujar Sebastian dan tak mendapat respon dari pemilik manic biru tersebut. Sebastian kembali menatap keluar setelah Ciel menutup pintu kamar mandi. Dia sedari tadi berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia dan Ciel bisa kembali ke abad dimana mereka seharusnya berada. Namun, sekeras apapun dia berpikir, dia tak pernah menemukan jawaban. Ya mungkin ini takdir yang harus mereka berdua jalani. Di luar, hujan salju nampak turun semakin lebat. Musim dingin pertama mereka di abad ke dua puluh.

"Aku yang telah lama hidup menjadi seorang iblis, kini di beri kesempatan untuk kembali hidup menjadi seorang manusia. Aku bingung, apakah aku harus bersyukur.. atau tidak…" gumam Sebastian sendiri.

Ciel kembali merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Rasanya lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh pengamen tadi terus saja berputar di otaknya. Dia menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus segera tidur. Tak lama berselang, anak bersurai kelabu itu mulai mendatangi alam mimpinya. Dunia yanghanya ia miliki sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo minna-san, saya dateng dengan chapter kedua yang seharusnya masih chapter satu/hah. Saya cukup terharu ternyata ada yang mau baca fict dengan ide pasaran ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu *bows* Saya akan balas review kalian disini saja ya.

Alif ryeosomnia : makasih untuk reviewnya xD yups ini khayalan saya selama ini/? huhu

om howa lagi sakit : panas? / wih mungkin next chapter kali ya. Saya lagi insap untuk hal begituan/? /ditendang

ahominedaiki07: thank you x3

Hamano Emi : akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya punya pens juga *terharu* /nak. Maaf ya updetnya /sangat/ lama -,-a

Kim Victoria : omg xD nanti saya jawab di next chapter deh. Thanks untuk reviewnya x3

Okay, see you guys. Keep love for SebasCiel x3


End file.
